regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 25
Recap ]] Saturday, 12th October, 1511 The family are in the Royal Palace in Wikkthronrarenta. After breakfast, Sara goes check up on the injured Budariousz and to change his bandages. Sara goes into Bud's room and finds the room ransacked. There is a sign of a struggle, and a blood trail leading towards the door. Bud's belonging are all gone. Sara leaves the room and sees the blood trail doesn't continue in the corridor. Sara tries to get a guard to get Maya, but the language barrier means the guard doesn't understand the request. Sara stands guard of Bud's Bedroom Door, so preserve the crime scene. Sara eventually realises the guard isn't coming back, so goes get Maya herself. In the morning room Sara finds Maya is hanging out with Prince Nickolas Wikk and some of his sisters. Sami is in the corner of the room reading a book. Sara collects Sami and Maya and leads them to Bud's room. Maya starts investigating. The bed is cold and the window shutters are is locked from the inside. The plate from his dinner last night is here. The clothes he was wearing are under the bed. Sara doesn't want to cause a public embarrassment before the wedding, and asks people to be discrete. Maya says she can tell Prince Nickolas who can tell his mother, Queen Vuularia Wikk discretely. Sara and Sami stay behind in Bud's room. 15 minutes later, the Queen Wikk, Prince Nickolas, and 5 bodyguards. The guards start investigating the room. Queen Wikk says she will have units deployed to find the Prince Budariousz. Vizier Yassi said she visited Bud last night and she wrote a letter out for him. Yassi gives the letter to Maya. The letter comes with a package, the wedding dress. The letter appears to have nothing to do with the disappearance. The court wizard reports 3 royal guards have gone missing, Bran, Fran & Jan. Bran, Fran & Jan duties were to guard the walls of the castle. The group head to the Guards Barracks to investigate. The guards were last seen playing poker in the guard barracks before the dinner party last night. Other guards had heard the 3 missing guards mention some anti-Akuban sediments. Bran, Fran & Jan's belongings are searched, and love letter from James McMan to Jan is found. The group head to the stables to investigate further, and a carriage had been stolen. Beside where the carriage usually sits is a blood stain. Maya and Sara head to the north gate of Wikkthronrarenta while some guards head to the south gate, to see if the carriage was seen leaving the city. Sami goes to the kennels, run by James and his son Michael, to get a blood hound. James is suspicious of Sami, so sends Michael off to get a guard. At the north gate Maya finds out that a Royal Carrage being driven by 2 women, dressed as Palace Guards, drove out the north gate in the early morning before sunrise. Back at the palace, the guards tell the kennel master who Sami is, and he is given a Blood Hound named Scrappy. Sami goes with a guard to Maya & Sara's location. Maya brings Sami up to speed, then they head north towards Fen Den. 5 miles out of Wikkthronrarenta, at a tea shop, some elderly women say they saw the carriage heading northward. Sami casts Message, and sends a dove to Prince Nickolas Wikk to report what they know so far. The party arrive outside Fen Den. Maya disguises herself before heading into down. Once in town, Sami pulls out some of Bud's clothes and ties to use the Blood Hound to track the scent, but he has no idea how to use the animal. The party head to a nearby tavern, Red End. Maya gets into a new disguise as Sara samples a local drink. Maya heads outside and asks the guards about a Royal Carriage. A Carriage did come into down, but the guard at the south-bridge doesn't know if they left town. Maya then speaks with a old lady and finds out the carriage hit someone at the north end of town. The injured young-boy was taken to the temple to be healed. Maya gets out of her disguise and returns to the party and updates them on her discoveries. Sami and Maya go to a butcher's shop, Snack Attack, to get some treats for the bloodhound. Sara goes to the temple to check up on the child. Sara meets a Cleric of Tempos, and a Cleric of Martha named Elise. The child, though a translator, tells Sara than a white carriage driven by black horses hit him. The carriage was driven by people dressed like guards. They were heading towards the village of Pcil to the north. Sami uses treats to get Scrappy the Blood House to follow the trail. The blood hound however can't track the scent of Bud inside the carriage. The party head north of Fen Den and towards Pcil. The two arrive in the village of Pcil, pop 200. A local says a White Carriage came into town in late afternoon. The party see a estate with high walls at the end of the village. The Estate is owned by Kel Pochi, the local landed Knight. The estate is half manor-house and half fort. Sami casts Personal Perception Filter on himself and Sara and patrol around the estate. Maya sneaks around as well. The plan is Sara makes a distraction with the Horn of Blasting, then head to Fen Den. Maya will Sneak in. Sami will stay outside for backup. Sara blows the horn then rides away. Maya hides on the roof of the estate and see the carriage in the courtyard. Maya sees 3 guards and a red-robes wizard with red robes leave to investigate, all on horseback. Maya overhears near a chimmny, shears a well-to-do female complaining about the wizard leaving the estate. Maya climbs the chimney and ends up in a guest bedroom. Maya goes down a corridor and hears someone wearing armor. Maya backs off and hides under a bed. As Sara rides, she sees 4 horsemen riding after her. Sara outruns them. Near a tree, something is coming up behind of Sami. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes